The present invention relates to a pair of spectacles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pair of decoration spectacles.
A pair of conventional decoration spectacles has a plurality of fastening elements such as rivets, screws and bolts. Therefore, it is cumbersome to assemble a pair of conventional decoration spectacles.